YefimBobrov.txt
ConvDiamondCityDugoutVadimYefim |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013FDCB |before=Vadim: Why you look so grouchy, brother? Lighten up! You ruin mood of whole bar. |response=Yeah, about that... could you maybe cut people off earlier tonight? |after=Vadim: What!? What kind of question is that? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FDC9 |trow=2 |before=Vadim: What!? What kind of question is that? |response=''{Irritated}'' Do you know how much work it is to handle hotel guests that black out? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Dragging them to bed? Making sure they don't die of alcohol poisoning? Not to mention the vomit... |after=Vadim: Nonsense. Is all part of Dugout Inn experience. I am not shutting down the bar early, and that's that. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013FDC7 |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Vadim. We need to talk. |after=Vadim: Oh no. What I do this time? You remind me of mother, all this nagging... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FDC4 |before=Vadim: Oh no. What I do this time? You remind me of mother, all this nagging... |response=''{Stern}'' I need you to stop drinking while you're at work. Last night, poor Scarlett had to carry you to your room before you passed out. |after=Vadim: She is strong girl. I don't see problem. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FDC2 |before=Vadim: She is strong girl. I don't see problem. |response=''{Stern}'' Look, we don't pay her to babysit you, okay? Taper off early next time. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013FDBF |before=Vadim: How about you tend bar sometime, brother? |response=''{shy / Nervous}'' This again? No... I don't... |after=Vadim: You need to get out more! Have some fun! Tending bar is great way to meet people. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FDBD |before=Vadim: You need to get out more! Have some fun! Tending bar is great way to meet people. |response=''{shy / Nervous}'' Exactly. I'll be behind there all night, while everyone asks where you are, and why they are stuck with me instead. |after=Vadim: No they won't! And if they do, I throw them out of bar myself. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FDBB |before=Vadim: No they won't! And if they do, I throw them out of bar myself. |response=''{shy / Nervous}'' I'll... think about it... |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=27 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=9 |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Anyway, did you want a room? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Hey, were you going to get a room, or not? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Now, I should get back to work. Did you want a room? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{serious, somber, quiet}'' Oh, a customer. Need a room? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player discovered Doc Crocker killed Earl Sterling, your troublesome employee}'' I'm glad you found Earl's killer, but now my brother won't shut up about you. *sigh* Anyway, did you need a room? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{serious, somber, quiet}'' Tell me if you need a room, otherwise the bar is over there. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{serious, somber, quiet}'' Glad we haven't scared you off yet. Need a room? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{renting rooms in the motel}'' You look tired. Need a room? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{renting rooms in the hotel}'' Need a room? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0004D901 |trow=5 |before= |response=You're in Room 2. Just through the door. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Room 2 is yours. Enjoy. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Room's not free. Sorry. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money / Irritated}'' Come back when you have the money. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money / Irritated}'' Look. I can't let you stay for free. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0004D900 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Have a good day. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Well, it's vacant if you ever need it. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Irritated}'' Suit yourself. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Fine, but no sleeping on the couch. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0004D8FF |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Let me think about it. |response=Whatever you say. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Let me think about it. |response=Heard that one before. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Let me think about it. |response=Yeah, sure. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Let me think about it. |response=All right. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=0004D8FE |trow=5 |before=Player Default: So, how's business? |response=Not much to say. We sell food, drink, and rooms. Mainly for traders that come through the area. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=My brother, Vadim, runs the bar. Scarlett's our waitress, and she helps me keep the rooms clean. As much as they can be. |after=Yefim: Not much to say. We sell food, drink, and rooms. Mainly for traders that come through the area. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: What's the story with this place? |response=Things are good! I think you have helped not only Travis, but Vadim as well. Fewer shady characters in here. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=And no one complains about the radio anymore. But I must admit, awkward as he was, Travis had a certain charm about him before all this. |after=Yefim: Not much to say. We sell food, drink, and rooms. Mainly for traders that come through the area. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: What's the word around town? |response=Nothing I'd want to talk about. |after=Yefim: Not much to say. We sell food, drink, and rooms. Mainly for traders that come through the area. |abxy=Y3a}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=3 |before= |response=Have a nice stay. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Just don't throw up all over my floors. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Lost? You're in Room 2. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=I... I'm waiting... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Uh... were you going to say something? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Look, I got errands to run... |after= |abxy=}} IntroSceneDiamondCityDugoutInn |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00221033 |before= |response=''{walking over to Vadim at the bar, normal voice but urgent}'' Vadim. Vadim, I need to talk... |after=Vadim: Just a minute Yefim. I am in middle of story. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0022102C |before=Hawthorne: A Mirelurk? Come on. That's like, two out of ten points of danger. Tops. Now if you wanna talk something really deadly... |response=''{through clenched teeth, not wanting to be too loud, but angry enough / Irritated}'' Vadim! |after=Vadim: Oh. I forgot you were there, Yefim. What is it? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00221029 |before=Vadim: Oh. I forgot you were there, Yefim. What is it? |response=''{Irritated}'' *sigh* You know what? Never mind. I'll handle it myself. |after= |abxy=A1a}} MS07a |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0002F7F6 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Amused}'' One of my brother's old friends. Oh boy, the way those two would go on about girls. You think Vadim is loud now... |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Earl was a horrible womanizer, and I warned him more than once to leave the staff and customers alone, but my brother always stood up for him. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Honestly? Kind of glad he's gone. Wouldn't shut up about the new face he was going to get at the Mega Surgery Center. Vain till the end. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Defiant}'' Earl was one of my brother's employees. You can talk to him about it. I have no further comment. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} MS14 |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000E761F |before=Player Default: All right! Now, it has to be quietly, with no fuss. Maybe lead him out of town... |response=''{Disgust}'' All right, that's enough! |after=Yefim: Vadim isn't serious. He doesn't really want to kill Travis. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E761E |before=Yefim: All right, that's enough! |response=''{Apologetic}'' Vadim isn't serious. He doesn't really want to kill Travis. |after=Player Default: Right, we're all just having a laugh. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E761D |before=Player Default: Right, we're all just having a laugh. |response=''{Concerned}'' Okay, good. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. |after=Vadim: It's true. Only jokes. Travis is a good friend. Yefim and I worry about him. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E761C |before=Player Default: I'm not stupid. I wasn't falling for it. |response=''{Apologetic}'' We weren't trying to trick you or anything. Vadim just likes to joke. |after=Vadim: It's true. Only jokes. Travis is a good friend. Yefim and I worry about him. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000E761B |before=Player Default: He seemed pretty serious to me. |response=''{apologetic / Apologetic}'' No, no. He was only kidding. Right Vadim? |after=Vadim: It's true. Only jokes. Travis is a good friend. Yefim and I worry about him. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000E761A |before=Player Default: Okay, what's really going on here? |response=''{Apologetic}'' Sorry, we were just joking around a bit. |after=Vadim: It's true. Only jokes. Travis is a good friend. Yefim and I worry about him. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000E7614 |trow=3 |before=Vadim: It's true. Only jokes. Travis is a good friend. Yefim and I worry about him. |response=''{Concerned}'' Poor Travis... He means well, but he does not have the confidence he needs for that job. Or anything else, really. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' And so he is always awkward. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' He does not believe in himself, you see? He expects he will fail at everything, and so he does. |after=Player Default: Well, that can always be turned around. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00028D35 |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Oh, here we go. |after=Vadim: Quiet, Yefim. All right, you. Tell me. Diamond City Radio -- It's terrible, yes? Makes you want to cut your own ears off? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00028D2B |before=Player Default: Either we have unhappy customers listening to bad DJ, or we have no music and customers have boredom. |response=''{annoyed, chastising / Concerned}'' Vadim... |after=Vadim: It's true. Don't you listen to my brother. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=20 |topic=000A7D13 |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' This is terrible... |after=Yefim: Oh, I knew it. I knew it! He was up to no good, and look what's happened now! |abxy=A}} |topic=0018604F |before= |response=''{scared}'' Please, talk to Travis. Find out where they've taken Vadim! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EAE68 |before=NPCMYefimBobrov: This is terrible... |response=''{Worried}'' Oh, I knew it. I knew it! He was up to no good, and look what's happened now! |after=Yefim: You've got to help. I can't do it... You've got to help me! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EAE67 |before=Yefim: Oh, I knew it. I knew it! He was up to no good, and look what's happened now! |response=''{Pleading}'' You've got to help. I can't do it... You've got to help me! |after=Player Default: Take it easy, it'll be all right. Just tell me what happened. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EAE66 |before=Player Default: Take it easy, it'll be all right. Just tell me what happened. |response=''{Afraid}'' They took him! They took Vadim! |after=Yefim: Those men... The ones that messed with Travis. They came back. Said Vadim owed them money, that they had a deal. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EAE65 |before=Player Default: Would you calm down? I can't understand a damn thing. |response=''{Afraid}'' I can't calm down! They took Vadim! |after=Yefim: Those men... The ones that messed with Travis. They came back. Said Vadim owed them money, that they had a deal. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000EAE64 |before=Player Default: I have no idea what's going on here, Yefim. |response=''{upset / Afraid}'' They took him! They took Vadim! |after=Yefim: Those men... The ones that messed with Travis. They came back. Said Vadim owed them money, that they had a deal. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000EAE63 |before=Player Default: What are you talking about? |response=''{Afraid}'' I'm talking about Vadim! They took him! |after=Yefim: Those men... The ones that messed with Travis. They came back. Said Vadim owed them money, that they had a deal. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000EAE5E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: They took him! They took Vadim! |response=''{Worried}'' Those men... The ones that messed with Travis. They came back. Said Vadim owed them money, that they had a deal. |after=Yefim: He wouldn't pay, and they grabbed him and said they'd make him pay... And then they just dragged him out! |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: They took him! They took Vadim! |response=''{scared / Worried}'' Men came in... They said they were friends of the ones you killed... said Vadim owed them money because of what happened... |after=Yefim: He wouldn't pay, and they grabbed him and said they'd make him pay... And then they just dragged him out! |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000EAE5D |before=Yefim: Those men... The ones that messed with Travis. They came back. Said Vadim owed them money, that they had a deal. |response=''{upset / Afraid}'' He wouldn't pay, and they grabbed him and said they'd make him pay... And then they just dragged him out! |after=Yefim: You have to do something. Please tell me you can do something! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EAE5C |before=Yefim: He wouldn't pay, and they grabbed him and said they'd make him pay... And then they just dragged him out! |response=''{Pleading}'' You have to do something. Please tell me you can do something! |after=Player Default: I'll bring him back, Yefim. Count on it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EAE5B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'll bring him back, Yefim. Count on it. |response=''{Pleading}'' Please, just bring him back. He's an idiot, but he's my brother. I'd go with you, but someone has to stay here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Talk to Travis. Maybe he knows where they took him. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000EAE5A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Hey man, this isn't my problem. |response=''{Pleading}'' Please, I am begging you. He's my only brother. I know he's stupid, but he's family. I can't lose him. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Talk to Travis. Maybe he knows where they took him! |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000EAE59 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I don't know if I want to get involved in this. |response=''{Pleading}'' I can't lose my brother. I know he makes terrible decisions, but he's the only family I have. I can't run this place alone. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Find Travis. Maybe he knows where they took Vadim. Please, hurry! |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000EAE58 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Do you know where they took him? |response=''{Worried}'' No, I don't know! He's the one that has always dealt with them; I've tried to avoid them. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Travis might know! You should ask him. Please, hurry. I don't want anything to happen to Vadim! |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00000000 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' Please, bring my brother back... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' I can't manage this place on my own. I need Vadim... |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files